Neighborly Deception
by GoldenEyes4ever
Summary: Kurt and Kitty have been friends for years. Kurt fell in love with Kitty but she is now dating Lance even after the horable things he has done to her. This is manly Kurt's POV as he trys to steal Kitty from Lance. Bad summary sorry. I do not own X men evo


Neighborly Deception 

Kurt POV

The rain dripped down every inch of my body as I sat in the tree out side of Kitty's window. Why was I sitting in the rain practically stalking my next door neighbor? I really don't know the only thing I do know is that I'm in love with my best friend/ next door neighbor and she's about to make the biggest mistake of her life: going on a date with Lance Alvers. For you to really understand I have to take you back a few years to the day I moved into the house next to hers.

9 years earlier

I was shaken awake from the awkward position of my head lulled against the car window. It hurt to open my blood shut eyes from the hours of crying my self to sleep. I didn't want to move from the house I lived all my life. Especially when I just started the first month of second grade. People finally started to see past my blue hair and golden eyes. I'm honestly not a freak; my dad was. At least that's what my mom told me. I've never met my dad but mom says we're moving because of him. I didn't really understand it but my thoughts were cut short by a blinding light. Oh it was only the sun. I stepped out of the car and tried to take in my surroundings. My mother took my hand and lead my to a miniature Victorian style house or that at least that's how my mom described it. I. To me it looked like my little sister Veronica's doll house. She was really upset that we had to leave it. She's only three but she follows me around like a puppy. I wasn't really interested in the house so I turned my gaze to the neighbors' houses. I was searching for other kids I could play with. Mom took Veronica into the house to look around. It was already set up. My mom's boyfriend of the week came over to set up the couches and other heavy stuff. I told her I could do it but she said that's what men are for. I thought I was a man but I guess my mom doesn't think so. Lost in thought I didn't hear a pair of girlish giggles and squeals. Then all the sudden I something rubber like hit me in the head... Girlish giggles filled my ears one sounded like soft bells the other more babyish.

"Ouch that hurt!" I cried out I turned around to glare at the person who threw the rubber ball at my head. My glare quickly melted off my face. In front of me stood a girl about my age medium brown hair and blue eyes sparkling with laughter. Next to he was a girl about two or three with not much hair and brown doe eyes. The older of the two said

"We're soo sorry we didn't mean to make you mad. We wanted to see who the new people were. My sister likes to play catch and didn't realize you weren't playing too. My names Kitty Pride and this is my little sister Lauren Pride. We live next door." She smiled widely as I thought to my self that maybe moving wouldn't be so bad. I said "Hi, my names Kurt. My mom and little sister are gunna be living here too." Kitty's smile widened "Like Oh My God how olds your little sister"

I turned towards the house and pointed to were I last saw my sister. "She's three and I'm eight."

"No way we are too. I mean I'm eight and Lauran is three. Do you want to go to the park with us in like an hour? I'm supposed to take my sister but this way we can have more fun!"

I was a little startled by having her ask me this. None of the girls in my old school liked to play with my because of my eyes and hair. They said I scared them and didn't want to play with me. I blinked a few time processing the question.

"I'll have to ask my mom, but I think it will be fine. I'll meet you there." Kitty smiled again and turned to take her sister in her arms.

I called out when she reached her front door. "Wait, were the park at?" She turned her head and called "It's around all the green houses but if I don't show you'll get lost. We can just walk over together if you like." Before I could open my mouth to respond she already vanished through her front door. I sighed with relief; I already made a new friend! I ran into my brand new house and told my mom all about our neighbor Kitty Pryde.

Kurt's POV

I had a wonderful time that day at the park. I guess Kitty did too cuz' we did it every day for eight years since. That day was the start of our friendship, and today might be the end. You see we were best friends for ever but things started to change the day high school started. That was the day I realized I was in love with my best friend. It was also the day we met Lance Alvers. We just entered the doors to the grand building of mean, critical, and hash doors called high school. The only thing that didn't make me turn and run away that second was Kitty standing right out my side. At least she was a second ago. I franticly looked around the crowed halls trying to spot her. Then I found her she was being sounded by Lance and his gang. He was obviously holding her agents her will as he sneered crude comments in her ear. My chest squeezed as I saw him grab her wrist as she tried to push him away. He gave him a viscous smile and pounced on her. My eyes went wide and I broke out into a run toward them to try and stop him. He started making her kiss him pinning her to the lockers. She tried to kick him but he just grabbed her legs. I was there in a second and ripped him off her. I pushed her behind me and got into my fighting stance. Lance got up from the floor and wiped his mouth of with his sleeve. He glared at us and started yelling "Your gunna pay for that little stunt you pulled Elf!" He charged at me but I drop kicked him and griped the front of his shirt. I was acutely aware of supressed sniffles coming from Kitty. I held up my fist to pound him into the ground but thought better of it. I didn't want to get expelled on the first day of school. Instead I growled in his ear:

"Don't ever touch her again." I shoved his head back to the ground and stood up off of him. I looked around and found the halls empty besides Lance, Kitty and I. I pulled Kitty into a darkened hall way. She was shaking badly and her lip was bleeding probably from Lance biting her too hard. I growled at the thought of him having his hands of my Katzchen. I pushed all my thoughts of killing Lance into the back of my mind and focused on Kitty. I asked her softly "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?" I couldn't seem to stop the flood of question. It was all I could do to stop my self from carrying her off and shielding her from the world .She silently shook her head yes trying to hold back the tears .I pulled her into a half hug and started to lead he to the nurses station. I left her there in the nurse's care when I knew she was all right. My fist clenched as I walked into my first class ten minutes late and found Lance hunched over in the back of the class. He flicked his longish brown hair out of his eyes and smirked at me. The entire day of school all I could think about was that Lance would pay.


End file.
